Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 008
Bi-Troubled Island, Part 1 is the 8th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and is the episode in which Jackalton and Owen begin their tag duel against Malin and Missy over Alysia and Lucas' lives. This is also the first duel to host a tag-duel as well as the first episode to have a duel in Ocrax Island. Featured Duel Jackalton Armadon and Owen Fordel vs. Malin Nittocky and Missy Nittocky Turn 1: Malin's Turn Activates Instant Fusion, paying 1000 Life Points (Malin 3000) to Special Summon one Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck. He chooses Kabanara Knight, and Special Summons it Attack Position (ATK 1500) He then Normal Summons Genex Controller in Attack Position (ATK 1400). He tunes them to Synchro Summon Scrap Archfiend in Attack Position (2700). He sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 2: 'Jackalton's Turn' He Normal Summons PowerGami Tank (ATK 1600), and equips it with PowerGami Barrel Sniper, allowing him to attack directly while having it's ATK halved. However, Owen explains to Jackalton that you can't attack until everyone goes. He sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 3: Missy's Turn Normal Summons Maldoche Chouxvalier (ATK 1800) and activates Madolche Ticket, ending her turn. Turn 4: Owen's Turn Normal Summons Geargiarsenal (ATK 1500), and uses the effect of Geargiaccelator in his hand, Special Summonin in Defense Position (DEF 800). Geargiarsenal gains 400 ATK as there are two "Geargia" monsters on the field. He then overlays them to Xyz Summon Gear Gigant X (ATK 2300) and uses its effect, detaching Geargiarsenal to add another Geargiaccelator to his hand. He then activates Solidarity. As a Machine-type monster is in his Graveyard, all Machine-Type monsters he controls gain 800 ATK, raising Gear Gigant X's attack to 3100. He attacks and destroys Scrap Archfiend (Malin 1600). He ends his turn. Turn 5: Malin's Turn Activates his face-down Royal Decree, negating the effects of any Trap Cards other than itself. He then activates The Enchanting Fitting Room, paying 800 Life Points (Malin 800) to look at the four top cards of his Deck. Any cards that are Level 3 or Normal Monsters he can Special Summon them. His four cards are Tune Warrior, Jerry Beans Man, White Elephant's Bone, and another Royal Decree. He Special Summons Tune Warrior (ATK 1600) and Jerry Beans Man (ATK 1750), both in Attack Position. He then activates Fustian Bargain, tributing Owen's Gear Gigant X to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons Genex Controller from his hand (ATK 1400) He then tunes Genex Controller and Jerry Beans Man to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, Force of the Earth (ATK 2600). He then tunes that monster and Tune Warrior to Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake (ATK 3000). He activates Miracle Synchro Fusion, removing Gaia Knight, Force of the Earth and Scrap Archfiend from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon, Gaia Drake, the Universal Force (ATK 3500). He attacks PowerGami Tank with Naturia Leodrake (Jackalton 2600), but PowerGami Tank prevents its destruction. Jackalton attempts to uses his effect to destroy Gaia Drake, the Universal Force, but it's effect protects itself from Effect monster's card effects. Universal Force attacks and destroy PowerGami Tank (Jackalton 700). Turn 6: Jackalton's Turn He sets one monster and ends his turn. Duel continues in 'the next episode Category:Chapters